In a virtualization environment, a hypervisor may manage memory of a host machine in order to provide memory to one or more virtualized guests. However, a variety of use cases may complicate memory management, including, but not limited to, virtualization environments comprising nested virtualized guests, managing virtualization workloads across multiple processors, and facilitating virtual machine interactions with peripheral component interconnect express (PCI-e) devices.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.